A Tangled Web of Deceit
by lisek16
Summary: A mission to Poland for a ridiculous artifact offers Sydney a dream come true....and Sydney learns that her future is going to get brighter...R


A/n:: this was my first Alias fan fiction. It's interesting I suppose….at least it's a way to avoid boredom….I'm being too modest….it's really not that bad. It's really more PG…but I decided to be safe with the higher rating….R&R  
  
A Tangled Web Of Deceit   
  
Chapter 1----Sydney & Francie's house -----L.A.  
  
Sydney stood up rather abruptly from the kitchen chair; she looked down at her pager and as she feared it said "SLOANE 911". Those few characters sent chills up her spine. She looked down for another moment, and then scribbled a note to Francie.  
  
'Francie: I had an emergency at work; I'll call you later. – Syd'. She knew that this note meant nothing, because if she were really sorry she wouldn't go. Anyways, this was the 4th time this month that she had canceled on Francie, and she was sure that it wasn't going to be the last time either.  
  
Sydney grabbed her black purse, knowing that there was no reason to question her actions, because her 'What If's' were meaningless. She'd apologize to Francie later, now she had to save the world or at least salvage what was left of it. As Sydney drove to Credit Dauphine, SD-6's headquarters, she wondered what it would be like to have a normal life.  
  
Credit Dauphine------------L.A.  
  
Sydney slammed her car door and looked up at the high-rising building that held so much deceit and lies. This is what her life had become. Secret missions, counter missions and deception. It wasn't real, almost every word she uttered had an ulterior motive, whether she was hiding or disguising the truth. It was all dishonest.   
  
She knew that these very secrets would soon enough render her all alone. No, she mustn't think of her future solitude. She had a job to do; it was all she had left. She needed to concentrate… she needed to focus.   
  
The SD-6 elevator opened and she mumbled hello to Gary, the new guard. She wasn't her usually perky self, she knew that deep down. She found it harder to feign her happiness every day. After learning of her mother's actions against the CIA, she had a hard time forgetting that her mother wasn't who Sydney believed that she was. Sydney didn't remember much about the beginning Sloane's meeting. She found her mind darting around. Remembering seeing Vaughn at the supermarket with a girl, she had been shocked and speechless; she'd always remember that feeling.  
  
When Sydney had gotten over the initial shock, she didn't understand what Vaughn could have seen in her. Sure she was beautiful, but she wasn't his type, though Sydney had no idea of exactly what Vaughn's type was, she had always pictured him with herself.  
  
"Sloane to Sydney! Are you listening?" Sloane's blunt voice broke her daydream in two. "Did you hear a word I just said?" Sydney looked up, dazed and confused. The sharpness in his tone had destroyed her fantasy. She found herself longing to go back, but understanding the dire necessity for her to pay attention, since after all it would be another mission and CIA meeting for her to fawn over Vaughn.  
  
"Yes, I am paying attention", said Sydney. Though this was a feeble attempt at a lie, Sloane seemed satisfied, and continued his droning monologue. She pushed aside the questions that were circulating in her mind. She looked at Sloane and listened to the detailed future mission.   
  
"There is a silver chain in Krakow. This chain has links. Each link has a Greek letter that refers to DNA. They correspond to G,A,T, and C letters that we identify DNA by today. This is rumored to hold the combination to Rimbaldi's DNA. Sydney, you are going in as a customer, you will purchase an inexpensive amber charm, and then you will ask the salesgirl to look at her chains. When she leads you into the back room, you will use a sleeper gas on her and steal the chain." Sloane said.   
  
Sydney looked up and asked, "Why is chain there?" Sloane answered her question by saying, "An archeologist found it and the clasp broke, the store was next on his trip. He thought he'd have a gift to give his girlfriend. He doesn't know its significance." Sloane turned to Marshall and nodded his head. Marshall stood up looking incredibly nervous, even for himself. Marshall babbled, "Ok, This is a cool mission. This chain is another link to Rimbaldi. No pun intended…. Anyways, I have a simple sleeper spray and well the metal content… the chain's silver might…well it could activate airport alarms. So, I have a way that they can't detect it, if they could… which they might…" "Marshall!" yelled Sloane, "Get to the point!"   
  
"Right! The necklace fits in the under wire of this … um bra. It's a bra. Anyways… It fits there… it's um safe from alarms…" Marshall tried to continue his ramblings but Sloane interjected, "This is a simple reconnaissance mission, but it serves its purpose. It's not going to be easy, though. This chain is 500 years old and it is fragile. Your first concern is the condition of the necklace. If even one link is defective then this piece is worthless…."  
  
As Sydney left Credit Dauphine, she wondered what Vaughn would say, when he heard of her latest mission. Maybe he would wish her good luck, she always liked that, or maybe he'd come up with an exciting counter mission…   
  
----- Warehouse-----L.A.  
  
There was Vaughn. She could see him in the dark warehouse; he was looking at his watch and sipping some coffee. She wished that she could stare at him forever, but instead she proceeded and apologetically said "I'm really sorry that I'm late, I was packing and…. I'm just really sorry…" Vaughn looked up and gave a weak smile; he said, "It's all right Sydney. I'm just glad that we get to meet before this mission…" Darn it, he thought, Sydney must think I'm a silly teenager. She looks so collected, but I have to warn her of what this mission really is. Vaughn nodded his head and Sydney waited in anticipation of his information.   
  
Their eyes met and Vaughn forced himself to continue. "It's not Rimbaldi. Its 500 years old, but it has no known maker. Sloane wants it, because some religious fanatics believe that it has healing powers. Sloane doesn't care if that's true but he's scared that there is a chance that he might have otherwise passed up, a chance to save Emily. He doesn't want you to know the truth because he's self conscious and doesn't want to be considered a believer in that kind of stuff…"  
  
"How did you find all this out?" asked Sydney, who had been watching Vaughn's charming lips move as he spoke with such conviction. "Your father was told this by Sloane, in confidence of course…" said Vaughn. Vaughn wondered if wishing her luck would seem practiced or if Sydney would get the sense that he loved her.   
  
At that same moment, Sydney wondered if he would wish her luck or maybe hug her goodbye. No, he couldn't hug her, Even if their bodies longed to be held in each other's embrace, it would break all the rules, and she'd put both their lives in danger. Like Romeo and Juliet, she believed they could only be together in death.   
  
The moments of silence were filled with tension, thinking and rethinking the perfect goodbye. Finally Sydney looked at her watch and knew it was time, she walked to Vaughn, attempting to just say goodbye but as she got closer to him she realized that no words could say how she felt. They were frozen in a moment and for a very short time, SD-6 didn't exist. As Sydney's lips touched Vaughn's, everything in the world seemed right. A feigned moment, but it belonged to them. After the brief kiss Sydney looked into his eyes and whispered, "I'll be careful"   
  
Sydney walked away, wishing that their moment could have lasted longer, but knowing that it should have never happened. Vaughn stood still, in disbelief. Sydney had kissed him. Their lips had pressed and he would have died for her. He couldn't imagine what he would do without her. He gathered his briefcase and walked out the side door hoping to catch a glimpse of Sydney. As Sydney reached her car, all she could do was wonder if Vaughn and she could try it again. As Vaughn walked to his car, Sydney drove away. This is how it would have to be, alone in public but together in their hearts.  
  
Chapter 2 ----The Pod Rosa Hotel-------Krakow, Poland  
  
Dixon and Sydney had checked into the ancient hotel rather easily. Though Sydney was not fluent in Polish, she held her own. Sydney unpacked her small duffle bag as soon as she opened the door to her antique suite. She opened her make-up bag and poured its contents onto the vanity. She knew in an hour's time she'd be performing SD-6's desires. Though she had no counter mission because this item served no purpose to SD-6, only to Arvin and Emily Sloane, she still was preoccupied.   
  
She looked at her CIA cell phone, which she had hid inside a shoebox. She wondered if she should call Vaughn. She imagined his voice on the other end, but she couldn't risk his life for her benefit. She'd see him soon enough, though the clock's ticking made her feel as if she was going insane. No amount of time could erase his memory. Though she had loved Danny with all her heart, she always regretted not being able to experience true honesty with him. Vaughn knew the truth and he understood this side of her. Sydney took off her black suit and slipped on a pale blue sundress. She smoothed its wrinkles and pulled on a denim jacket.   
  
She admired herself in the mirror. Through the reflective glass, she wondered what Vaughn was doing. At that moment she heard a distinct knock and she felt her mind floating back down to reality. She opened the door, and there stood the greatest surprise that she could have ever imagined.  
  
It was Vaughn. He was decked out in a three-piece suit. His smile and eyes looked at her and she was astonished. She wanted to pull him into her room. She wanted to kiss him again; she wanted the world to be right and for them to melt away in each other's arms. Vaughn moved himself into her room, knowing it was the only way not to get caught.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed. Now he just felt ridiculous. He had flown half way around the world to see her and she didn't know how he felt. He looked down and she whispered, "I thought you were Dixon!"   
  
He wanted to kiss her, but instead he awkwardly said, "Go on your mission. I'll stay here and explain later. Don't let Dixon get suspicious" Sydney smiled, was this for real? She hoped so. She nodded her head and said, "You look amazing." These words she uttered were truer than every other word she ever spoke. He whispered "Not as good as you…" Now they both blushed and Sydney fled to Dixon. She wondered what surprises the evening would hold.  
  
"Ready?" questioned Dixon, Sydney nodded her head and clutched her white pocketbook. She and Dixon walked out of the romantic hotel; it looked romantic because she knew who was there. Vaughn was among the shadows that pranced in the windows. Soon enough she and him would prance as shadows, together. She loved that word. Maybe she wouldn't be alone forever. Maybe the world wouldn't tear them apart. Maybe luck would grace their lives.  
  
The Streets of Krakow-------Krakow, Poland  
  
She walked into an amber emporium and purchased an amber heart, a heart unbroken. Then as she was commanded to, she knocked out the salesgirl with Marshall's spray. She found a wad of chains.   
  
Thousands of chains wrapped around one another. Twisted around a dull chain, the chain she must pilfer. She grabbed them all, because she didn't want to risk her cover or the 'power' of the chain. She took the tangled wad of silver and gold and placed the knotted bundle in her purse. She knew she couldn't defeat the knots even if she tried. She traipsed out of the store and handed Dixon the knotted treasure. She told Dixon "I'm feeling quite jet lagged and I'll just take the first flight into L.A. tomorrow morning. Tell Sloane not to worry. I'll be fine."  
  
Dixon could see something was amiss about Sydney, but his wife, Diane's birthday was tomorrow and he wasn't about to miss her birthday over Sydney's aliments. He had Sloane's treasure and Sydney deserved a break. He even went so far as to say, "Give yourself a vacation. Take the weekend too." Sydney agreed, and couldn't wait until Dixon left.  
  
Chapter 3--------The Pod Rosa Hotel -------Krakow Poland  
  
Vaughn must have paced the hardwood floors of the grand suite a hundred time before her realized what he and Sydney were about to embark on. This love that they mutually felt, was it more than carnal lust? He hoped that Sydney and he could still work together. He had so many hopes for this evening; his head was almost exploding with visions of Sydney. He peered out the white washed wooden window and could see her walking towards the quaint hotel. His tensions mounted as he wondered if one night was worth its consequences.  
  
Before Sydney opened the door to her room, she pinched herself to see if this was real. It was. She took out her copper key and opened the door. She immediately saw Vaughn sitting on the couch that was randomly placed in the sea of antiques. His pale face jumped at her and her inhibitions returned. It was not a simple act any more. This was a death wish. It was another tangle in her web of deceit. Much like the knotted mystical treasure Sloane desired, Sydney knew that this was not for certain.   
  
There was no right answer or choice, but if Vaughn and she allowed themselves to become close she knew her world would change. Her façade filled with lies would only grow. Her desires would be met, but would the ends justify the means?  
  
Vaughn felt the same way. Their hearts were united long before their bodies were. They knew that each other held grave fears of this new level of their relationship. They looked unto each other's eyes and knew that life is filled with regrets and what if's. They knew this was a perfect moment, like their kiss earlier.   
  
Sydney and Vaughn still encased in the deadly silence, looked at one another and practically floated to each other. "I Love You" was uttered from their desperate and honest connection.   
  
They both knew that this level of intimacy wasn't a silly, teenage thing, as they feared it would be. It was filled with trust and support. They could be weak in one another's arms and yet strong for the other at the same time.  
  
They were joined and knew that when they parted that they would loose this night. It could only be faint recollection, a dreamlike memory that could be smiled upon. It would everything and would keep them working for the good of the world, but it could never happen again.  
  
Hours later, they lay in each other's arms and listened to the heavy rain pounding on the thin glass window. They wished that they could be as free as the rain. They wished that the sunrise would not have to end this bond. They wished for time to stop. They fell asleep in foreign country where there were no rules, but when the morning came they would be separated by the powers that be, like every other pair of lovers in history. Perhaps not by death, but by something just as extraordinary.  
  
The morning came as a dreary day; Sydney woke up early and pried herself away from the sleeping Vaughn. She pulled on a big fluffy white robe and walked into the bathroom. She had taken her cell phone with her in order to salvage her life. She dialed the number to her father's cell phone. He answered, "Jack Bristow" Sydney gulped and proceeded by saying, "Hi, Daddy. I just was wondering if Sloane was suspicious of my leave of absence…" Her father gruffly said, "That's nice to hear, actually I'm in a business meeting, perhaps we can discuss your situation at a later time. I feel the conclusion from making that decision will cause problems. I'll call you back soon…Good Luck…" Then he hung up. She supposed that Sloane was in the room, most likely discussing Sydney. She sighed. She knew her father would help her, because if he didn't both their covers would be blown.  
  
Sydney dialed another number into the phone and heard a muffled voice saying hello. "Francie? It's Syd. Are You Okay?" Sydney responded. "Syd? Its Midnight…I was sleeping. Where are you? Isn't it like 3 AM in New York?" Francie responded. Sydney didn't realize that time had continued, perhaps she should have considered that before waking her best friend up. "I am really sorry Francie. I totally forget about the time changes. I was just calling…. To apologize for yesterday….I'm sorry." Sydney said. Francie mumbled "It's ok; Call me backing the morning, ok." Syd said ok and hung up.   
  
She knew better than to call someone in the middle of the night, but this 'thing' with Vaughn clouded her better judgment. After she left the bathroom she pulled off her robe and redressed herself in a plaid button down ¾ sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans. She grabbed a small note pad and left Vaughn a short note.  
  
'Good Morning! I decided to get some breakfast. I'm at the café downstairs. I hope to be able to share a nice hot chocolate with you…. See you soon….—S'  
  
She looked at him, he was sleeping so peacefully. He grabbed her room key and walked to the marble stairs, she practically skipped down them because she was in such an amazing mood. A mood she knew that would only last a short moment in time. She sat down in the bright, sunlit indoor café. The waitress served her the most delicious hot chocolate and a cinnamon pastry. She was going to savor every last moment of her secret rendezvous with Vaughn.  
  
Meanwhile Vaughn woke up to an empty suite. He was surprised not the see Sydney. He hoped that she was all right, and that she hadn't been kidnapped or killed or …that nothing bad had happened to her, but his fears were qualmed when he read her note. She was downstairs, she wanted his company, and he wanted hers. He took a shower and got dressed, he walked down to stairs and saw Sydney sitting at a metal café table sipping hot chocolate and eating a pastry. She was reading a book also. Emily Dickinson, he never pictured Sydney reading her work, but it was a nice surprise. Vaughn came up behind her and kissed her cheek; she turned around and smiled, but a smile that whispered "not here".   
  
Sydney and he ate a quiet breakfast, they discussed poetry and philosophy. They found that what they didn't know about one another, they liked. Who knew that both of them had loved the same pizza restaurant in L.A. (which in case you were wondering, it was not Joey's pizza.)   
  
After this breakfast, they went back upstairs and packed their bags. They knew that they would have a long drive to the Warsaw Airport, but they still walked the streets of Krakow searching for a gift to remember their one perfect night.  
  
They bought hand carved secret boxes, which one can not open unless they know the covert way to unlock it. They vowed to mentally hide their secrets there and to remember one another, as if they could ever forget.  
  
As they rented a car to drive to Warsaw, they looked at one another and wished that this wouldn't have to end. They packed up the car and knew that this was one step closer to the end of their sweet love.  
  
Chapter 4-----On the Road------Between Krakow and Warsaw, Poland  
  
Sydney was talking on the phone; you could hear her saying, "So you really punched him? Are you serious….Francie…This is so unlike you….I got to go, I'll call you later….Bye sweetie…" Sydney closed her shiny red cellular phone. And Vaughn spoke, "Sydney, I didn't mean to listen in, but what happened with Francie?"  
Sydney smiled and said, "She punched Charlie, her ex-fiancé, because he asked her out, and told her he could change…"Vaughn said "oh, okay…"  
  
There conversations during the ride were curt and choppy, no one wanted to say how they really felt. Sydney didn't want to say that if they turned the car into the woods they could escape the rest of the world for a short while. Vaughn didn't want to say that maybe the airport could have a hotel, or that maybe that they could have the airport closed. They drove the rest of the trip in silence, when they saw a sign for Warsaw, both of them felt a few tears fall down their faces. They both were about to say something, when Sydney's phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she answered. "Sydney, it's me" said Jack, he continued "Sloane is suspicious, where are you?" "Poland. I'm almost in Warsaw…" she replied. "Let me talk to Vaughn" Jack continued. Sydney almost dropped the phone, did her father know? Did he know the night they passionately spent together? Did he know that last night she felt so happy that she dreaded the daylight? What did he know? She reluctantly handed the phone to Vaughn, he looked surprised and she whispered, "It's my father…"   
  
"Listen, Jack. No, I didn't. I wasn't like that, I didn't use her…" Vaughn began. Jack started yelling, "Sydney may be of age to consent to whatever she pleases, but she is a double agent and you should know better. She's a smart girl, but she needs to stay focus. You drop her at the airport and make sure she gets back to Los Angeles. After that, I'll see that Sloane doesn't worry about Sydney's affiliations. You will regret the day you go near her again…" Sydney grabbed the phone away from Vaughn; she was outraged that her father wouldn't let this slide. She was a grown woman. Why couldn't she keep this a secret, like all the other things that no one was supposed to know about?  
  
With her phone in her hand and Vaughn staring in awe, she threw it out the window of the moving car. She crossed her arms and said, "We are free!" Vaughn looked confused, "How…?" he said. This caused them to have the conversation that they didn't want to have. Vaughn continued, "Throwing your cell phone away is a distraction, not a solution. We can't be together. No matter how unfair the world is and how much we need one another, it is useless…We can't go on pretending that nothing happened because it did. Our only hope is that we can still work together and still have one another's presence in our lives. Most people never get one perfect night, but we did, we are luckier than most…"  
  
Sydney sounded as if she wanted to cry. She said "It's not fair; all I ever wanted was someone to be honest with. I wanted you. How can I wake up and know that you are not going to be there. There has to be a way… We deserve a way…" By this time Vaughn had pulled off the dreary highway to the shoulder of the road. He looked at Sydney and wanted her more than anything he ever wanted before. He didn't lust after her, like others might assume, but he loved her for that inner person that she was blessed with. He kissed her forehead and said, "We'll still see each other", but even he didn't believe this. Jack was probably on the phone with Devlin and Sloane was probably considering Sydney a traitor.   
  
Sydney calmed herself down and winced. If only that chain, the chain that she had long forgotten was real. Maybe that could heal her broken heart. She knew this is how it had to be, Alone in public, but together at heart.   
  
Vaughn swept a strand of hair away from her eye and her pager beeped a "SLOANE 911" She said "Michael?" This was the first time she ever addressed him by his first name. They both thought it sounded odd, but they accepted it like the awkward silence. Finally Sydney got out and picked up her phone, which was lying a few feet away from the car. It was in decent condition, though the faceplate was a little scratched. She called Sloane and heard another monologue, yet unlike the previous one this one was gentle.  
  
"Sydney, I know about your adventure. I know about your friend. Take a break; I'm sorry to hear about his death. I know a break will seem meaningless, but maybe you will meet someone. Your father says you're lonely, but I'm sure that …You'll work it out. Don't worry about coming back so soon. Good luck with the arrangements." Sloane hung up. What did he mean? Her father immediately called. "Sydney, I told Sloane a friend of yours died last week. He resided in Poland. That is why you lied to Dixon about jet lag. Your friend's name was Chester, It was a tragic death which will give you two time to resolve things…" he said.  
  
Sydney didn't know what to say. She had a week, another week to avoid SD-6, a week with Vaughn and the sun. They could travel the world, go back to Italy and Eat at Vaughn's restaurant. They could do or say anything. They could be free!  
  
Sydney ran back to the car after muttering thank you. She jumped back into her seat and wrapped her arms around Vaughn. He had no idea of what was happening but he knew it was good.  
  
Chapter 5-----1 week later-------Warehouse------- Los Angeles-----  
  
It was one week later and their trip had agreed with them. They were both glowing and when Sydney walked into the warehouse, before their eyes met, their lips did. She said, "You know it's hard to sleep when there isn't someone trying to steal the covers…." He responded "Well I didn't like that you weren't there either."  
  
She smiled and their lips wrestled. Finally they broke away and Sydney said "I'm going to Chile on Friday…Wanna meet up?" Vaughn answered yes without saying a word. Though maybe the world wasn't fair, these secret meetings and rendezvous' were as close to fair as they would get.  
  
Of course they just held more deception, but Sydney didn't mind so much anymore. She had Vaughn, Will and Francie. Maybe the world wasn't going to leave her alone. Maybe all she ever needed was a secret romance, filled with twists and turns and adventure. Maybe, just maybe her tangled web of deception wasn't for nothing, she thought as she and Vaughn kissed.  
  
Though they would have their debates over the covers, that was the only thing that Sydney would ever have to be concerned about.   
  
  
  
* The End * 


End file.
